


Best Day of the Week

by triste



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack fails at life. Aki angsts. Crow picks up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Title: Best Day of the Week  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s  
Pairing: Crow/Aki, hinted Yusei/Sherry  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

For ambiance, since you mentioned being in the mood for Crow/Aki and all. ♥

 

Aki backs off with a surprising amount of grace when she learns about Sherry and Yusei. There’s no sulking, no tantrums and, something Crow finds most unexpected of all, no jealousy. She’s not exactly thrilled, of course, but she reacts with more maturity than most people in her position would.

“I respect Sherry,” she explains, answering the question Crow’s been itching to ask but never quite dared, because although he doesn’t always understand women’s feelings, he still knows how to be considerate of them. “She’s smart and capable. It’s an equal relationship, don’t you think? They support and complement each other.”

It’s certainly true. Crow can’t argue.

Aki smiles. It isn’t forced or strained, but there’s a certain sadness and resignation that she doesn’t try to hide.

“They’re a good match. I’m glad for them.”

Her words are as genuine as the smile on her face. She has every right to be resentful, but she’s not. She actually wants Yusei and Sherry to be happy. She might not be comfortable with what they have just yet, but she accepts it. She doesn’t begrudge it. Even though she’s obviously hurting, she’s still putting others before herself.

Crow is ever so slightly awed by this.

“You’re kind of awesome, you know?” And he means it. Aki shrugs her shoulders in a ‘not really’ fashion, which leaves Crow all the more earnest. “I’m serious. I wouldn’t have said it if I wasn’t. I, Crow-sama, have never told a lie in my entire life, and I’m not about to start doing it now.”

“Thanks.” The sorrow in Aki’s smile fades a little. It’s softer, more affectionate, and it’s all because of Crow. “You’re pretty awesome, too. You cheer me up when I’m feeling down. You give me help when I need it most. You make my weak self stronger.”

The words are spoken with such gratitude and sincerity that Crow can’t help going red in the face. “Wow,” he says, unsure of how else to respond. “You’re just full of praise today, huh.”

“You don’t like it?” Aki’s tone is teasing. Crow approves one hundred per cent. He remembers a time when she wouldn’t have been capable of showing a more light-hearted side. It shows how much she’s changed, how far she’s come.

“You’re kidding, right?” Crow grins. “Only an idiot would refuse to have their ego stroked. And,” he adds, putting on his ‘this is important so listen carefully’ voice that he uses for giving lectures to his orphan kids, “since you’re so skilled at this whole flattery business, it’s about time someone returned the favour. Which, by the way, would happen to be me.”

Aki raises an eyebrow. Crow clears his throat.

“Okay. You’re just as smart as Sherry, if not more so. At last you don’t have crazy reckless moments. That’s a definite plus in my book. You’re observant. You notice stuff that other people would miss. You don’t make decisions on a whim. You weigh up all the options and outcomes first. That’s what thinking for yourself is all about, and it’s something you’ve been doing great at lately.”

Aki looks embarrassed, but Crow isn’t finished yet.

“You’re not the same as you once were. You’re positive about your powers these days. Even when you lost them, it didn’t stop you from doing everything you could to help people. You should take pride in that.”

“It’s not such a big deal,” Aki protests. Crow shakes his head.

“It is,” he argues. “Also, you’re cute. And don’t give me that sceptical expression, because you are. It’s sort of sweet when you worry about your weight, even though you don’t need to. I like it when you do little things to change your image and then you get all mad and huffy when nobody realises you’ve had your hair cut by about a quarter of a centimetre.”

Averting her gaze guiltily, Aki mumbles, “That’s not what I’d call endearing.”

Crow merely laughs. “Finally, you’re hot. Absolutely smoking. Enough to make me wonder why the hell you don’t get more guys hitting on you. What’s up with that? Are they blind? I don’t get it. Why is why,” he concludes, giving her the thumbs up, “we should totally go out on a date. Seriously, I’ve got enough money to take you out someplace nice. Jack’s not too happy, since that means he’s having to go without his precious 3,000 yen per cup coffee, but who cares about him?”

It takes a moment for Aki to respond. Crow tries hard not to sweat out the seconds. If she turns him down, it’s fine. Rejection isn’t so bad. Except that it is. He doesn’t think he could handle it nearly as well as she does. He’s not that gracious.

“I’m free this Saturday,” she says at last.

Crow breathes a sigh of relief. “So am I!” And then he remembers that he isn’t. “Wait, no, I’ve got work. Dammit, dammit, dammit.”

“How about Sunday?” Aki suggests.

Crow nods enthusiastically. “Sunday’s good. Sunday’s great! The best day of the week! See you then?”

“Yeah.” Aki smiles. Crow grins back like a dork. “I’ll be looking forward to it.”

 

End.


	2. Two

Title: One Hundred Years Too Early  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s  
Pairing: Crow/Aki  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Aki is far from happy when Jack jokingly refers to her and Crow as ‘the forehead pair’ (girls can be sensitive about these things after all) and it’s a good thing her powers are lying dormant at the moment, otherwise she’d probably use Rose Tentacles to pummel him within an inch of his life.

It takes some time for Crow to coax her out of the bathroom – where he has no doubt she’s been studying her reflection and despairing – and reassure her that no, her forehead isn’t that bigger than the average female’s, yes, Jack is an idiot who doesn’t even understand that he can cause offence by simply opening his mouth and why, of course he thinks Aki is still cute.

“Really?” she asks, voice small and insecure.

“Definitely.” Crow gives her shoulder a comforting squeeze. “Ignore Jack. He’s just talking out of his ass.”

Aki nods, touching a finger to her forehead self-consciously. “You’re sure it’s not gigantic and repulsive?”

“Absolutely not,” Crow says solemnly.

“And I don’t have to start hiding it?”

“I’d be even more pissed off with Jack if you did.” Crow leans in, lowering his voice. “Listen, it doesn’t matter what anyone says. You are yourself, and you’re pretty damn amazing. Be proud of that fact. And hey,” he adds, grinning goofily, “I *like* your forehead.”

The smile Aki shows him is so radiant and heartfelt it makes Crow blush a little. “Thanks,” she says. “I like your forehead too.”

It’s an odd thing to be complimented on (Aki could have said something flattering about his eyes, his physique or even his skills as a duellist), but the sincerity is there.

Crow offers his arm (the one that isn't broken), and Aki takes it, still smiling. “Let’s go. The others are waiting.”

They walk back together to where the rest of the team are gathered. Rua is the first to greet them.

“You okay, Big Sis Aki?”

She nods, leaving Rua and his sister to beam at each other in relief. Yusei and Bruno return to analysing their data, satisfied the situation has been resolved, but Jack stares at Crow and Aki thoughtfully.

“Now that I look at you two, it makes me realise how much red and orange clash.”

Aki’s face turns crimson, not in embarrassment as she moves away from Crow and marches over in Jack’s direction, but in anger. The only surprise is that she chooses to stamp on his foot rather than slap him, but she successfully conveys her emotions anyway before stalking off  
once again, presumably to start angsting over her hair, her riding suit or possibly both.

Jack gets the pain but not the message, because he frowns blankly. “What’s wrong now?”

“Forget it,” Crow tells him, already on his way to perform his second rescue of the day. “You’re one hundred years too early to understand a woman’s heart.”

 

End.


	3. Three

Title: Struck Speechless  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s  
Pairing: Crow/Aki  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Aki can’t quite figure out what to do with herself as she watches Crow finishing his chores around the garage. She knows she should offer to lend a hand, but Crow always seems to confident and capable when it comes to tasks like cooking and cleaning. If she offered to be of assistance somehow, Aki is certain she would only get in the way.

“Are you sure you made the right decision?” she asks. It’s been bothering her for a while now. She needs an answer. “Are you really happy with someone like me?”

Crow glances up in surprise from the pile of laundry he’s been sorting. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Aki pauses in an attempt to find the right words. Even now, after all this time, she still has trouble expressing her emotions after keeping them locked away for so long. It’s frustrating and annoying, but she’s trying her hardest.

“I’m not a mind reader,” says Crow, raising an eyebrow. “If you don’t tell me what you’re thinking, I’ll never know what’s going on inside that head of yours.”

It leaves Aki feeling all the more frustrated with her own incompetence. She’s tempted to simply drop the subject, but Crow won’t let her retreat into her shell that easily. His expression turns from confused to concerned as he reaches out to squeeze her shoulder.

“Hey.” His voice is quieter now, reassuring. “What’s wrong?”

It’s almost overwhelming sometimes how much he cares, how much he tends to notice. Aki isn’t used to anyone being this attentive to her. She’s not convinced that she’s deserving of it yet, which is why she suddenly blurts out, “I have no idea how to cook or clean. I can’t do anything to help out. It makes me feel so useless. All my life I’ve had other people taking care of whatever I couldn’t, Divine, my parents, and now you. I can’t stay this way. If I don’t do something, nothing will change. But,” she adds, hating how small and lost she sounds, “I don’t know what to do.”

She’s afraid to look at Crow anymore. She doesn’t think she could stand to see the pity in his eyes, because she’s sure that’s the kind of reaction he must be having right now. Or maybe he’s just itching to laugh at her. If not that, then he’ll probably get angry.

It’s utterly unexpected when he does the opposite of what she’s been expecting and apologises instead.

“I’m sorry,” he says. His voice is sincere enough for Aki to lift her gaze. “It’s my fault.”

Aki doesn’t understand. Crow hasn’t done anything wrong.

“Jeez, I’m such a dunce. I need to go back to school. Not that I ever went in the first place, but... well, you know.”

Thoroughly baffled, Aki speaks up at last. “Why is that?”

Crow smiles. It’s reassuring enough to restore some of Aki’s damaged confidence. “Seriously, I should have tried to include you more. It’s no good letting you stand around like you’re part of the furniture. Man, no wonder you’ve been feeling so left out. I should’ve noticed sooner.” Since Aki is none the wiser, he continues his explanation. “I guess I kind of got into the habit of doing everything on my own. Yusei is busy with work most of the time, and Jack’s way too lazy to lend a hand. It doesn’t matter how often I nag, he’s not going to fix his attitude.”

Aki has witnessed enough arguments between them to realise how much it bothers Crow when Jack refuses to contribute. “I’m not the same as he is,” she insists.

“Of course you’re not. That’s why I’ll teach you whatever you want to learn. Everyone has to start somewhere, right? They aren’t born knowing the basics. You have to tell people that you can’t mix whites and colours when you’re cleaning clothes, or that you’re supposed to wash rice first before cooking it.”

He’s already given Aki two pieces of information she wouldn’t have been aware of otherwise, and she squirms uncomfortably inside. She’s afraid of coming across as being completely ignorant if she gives a response of any kind, no matter how bland or nonchalant.

“And don’t go feeling dumb on me,” Crow continues. “It’s not your fault, so stop worrying.”

He may not be psychic, but his skills in reading Aki’s face and moods are second to none.

Hesitating once again, Aki eventually brings herself to say, “You honestly don’t mind? About having to do all this. I’m a girl. I should be able to do these things already.”

“You’re willing to find out how. That’s more than can be said for some people.” And by ‘some people’ Crow obviously means Jack. “Come on. Have I ever lied to you before?”

Aki shakes her head. Crow prides himself on always telling the truth. It’s what makes him so good at dealing with her many insecurities. “I believe you,” she swears solemnly. She might doubt him sometimes, but her faith in him is becoming hard to shake. “I trust you.”

Crow’s eyes soften, and the smile he sends Aki’s way leaves her flustered. Nobody has ever looked at her like that until Crow. He looks at her like she’s something special, something precious. It’s incredibly flattering, and it never fails to give her an ego boost.

“That’s good,” he replies. “Because I do, too. I’d trust you with my life. That’s how important you are to me. Don’t ever forget that.”

She won’t. She couldn’t. Not ever.

“I...” Aki trails off helplessly, wishing she could be so eloquent, so free with her speech, but years of restraint make it much too difficult. She’s simply left wondering just how Crow manages to say all the right things at all the right times, where he got that talent from, and whether she’ll be able to emulate it someday. Because there are so many things she wants to say to him that she doesn’t have the faintest clue where to start. “I...”

She’s seen this situation before, in movies, in every day life, where people declare their love for one another. It’s the right moment, the right atmosphere, the right response, but the words just won’t come, and then she almost panics because Crow is right, she needs to tell him what she’s thinking, he needs to hear it with his own ears. She doesn’t realise that she’s shaking until Crow places a hand gently over hers.

“It’s okay. There’s no reason to get so worked up.”

Aki takes in a slow, deep breath before letting it out with a sigh.

Crow rubs a thumb over the backs of her knuckles. “Better now?”

She nods. “I’ll do my best,” she promises. It isn’t quite an ‘I love you’ but it’s hardly lacking in sincerity. “I’ll learn as quick as I can. Then I’ll bring you a boxed lunch every morning before you go to work.” It’s what the girls at her school do for the guys that they like, and it’s what Aki wants to do, too.

“Take your time,” Crow advises. “There’s no big rush.”

He’s understanding, easygoing and he doesn’t pressure her into anything. If he didn’t have negative qualities to balance out the positive ones, he would be perfect. Then Aki remembers what a short temper he has, that he snores when he’s asleep, that he can be ridiculously fussy about certain details and that he actually complains more than Jack, and she remembers she’s not the only one with flaws.

Crow nudges her back into the real world. “What’re you thinking?”

Aki’s response is immediate. “About how incredible you are.”

To her surprise, he’s struck speechless. Aki kind of likes it. He blushes, suddenly awkward, and it’s... sweet. Cute. Funny even.

“Um,” he mumbles, lowering his gaze. “Er...”

Aki laughs. She can’t help it. Crow laughs along with her after a few seconds. Then the door swings open, and Jack steps inside.

“God, this scene is sickening,” he grumbles. “Get a room, you two.”

They only laugh louder at that. Jack stalks off with an indignant “humph”.

“Time for training?” Crow suggests, once they’ve gotten themselves under control.

“Time for training,” Aki agrees.

They spend the rest of the afternoon doing housework together. It’s disgustingly lovey-dovey. And it’s completely wonderful.

 

End.


	4. Four

Title: Announcement  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s  
Pairing: Crow/Aki  
Rating: G  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Kids don’t usually react well to change. They like routine and normalcy, and Crow has tried his best to give them both. Sometimes, though, things happen, and now that his life his different, it’s about time that they knew.

He’s not quite sure what to expect. Tears and tantrums maybe, and hopefully even approval, but he only gets two out of the three when, over at Martha’s place in the dining room, he announces that he and Aki have become a couple.

The kids, somewhat predictably, are confused at first. They want to know how and why. Eventually, they get upset.

Hikari and Kokoro cling to Aki’s skirt, begging her not to take Crow away from them. It leaves Aki looking horribly uncomfortable because, even though she has a soft spot for kids (it’s surprising, the amount of things they have in common), she’s not that good at dealing with them, especially when they’re being overly emotional.

“Calm down, you guys,” Crow says, raising his voice to make himself heard over the noise. “And stop worrying. I’m not going anywhere.”

“But now that you’re with Big Sis Aki, you’ll start having kids of your own someday,” Ginga points out (he’s always been the most mature and perceptive of the bunch, and Crow has always appreciated this before, but today it feels like more of a curse). “Then you won’t want us anymore.”

Kokoro immediately starts crying. Hikari gives Aki’s skirt another tug.

“Is it true?” she asks, her lower lip quivering. “Is Big Bro Crow’s baby already inside your belly?”

Aki can’t seem to decide whether to be distressed or embarrassed, but her face is almost the same shade of red as her outfit. “We’ve only just started going out,” she replies, attempting to bring some reason to the chaos. “We haven’t had our first date yet.”

Kokoro wipes her runny nose on the sleeve of her blouse. “Big Sis Aki is pregnant!” she wails. “That means Big Bro Crow will never have time to see us again!”

Hikari’s tears begin to flow as well, and even Daichi sniffles a bit.

“Weren’t you listening?” asks Crow, exasperated. “I’m not leaving, and Aki is definitely not expecting. What is this, Chinese whispers?”

“But that’s what happens when people get together, right?” says Ginga. “They get all lovey dovey and stuff. They don’t want to hang out with other people anymore. It’s like everybody else just stops existing to them.”

Daichi bawls loudly, and that sets Kokoro off again. Crow sighs, having no idea how to solve this particular problem, but Aki takes him by surprise completely when she claps her hands twice, startling the kids into silence.

“That’s enough,” she says, her expression as stern as her voice. “Stop panicking. Don’t jump to conclusions. I’m about to tell you something very important so pay attention.” Kokoro gives a tiny hiccup, but otherwise remains quiet. “Crow loves you more than anyone. Nobody knows that better than you guys. He’d do anything for you. It’s because of you that he was able to help Team 5D’s win the WRGP. You make him strong. That’s amazing. It’s something you should all be proud of.”

She kneels down so that she’s on eye level with the girls, reaching out to put one hand on Hikari’s shoulder and the other on Kokoro’s.

“You’re special. All of you. Crow won’t ever forget about you. He won’t ever stop loving you. Sure, he might be a little busier because of his work, but he still comes over to see you as often as he can. And,” she adds, smiling, “if you can ever bring yourself to care about me even half as much as you care about Crow, it would make me the happiest person on this planet. We may not be too familiar with each other yet, but I want to get to know you better. I want to learn how to love you, too. If you’ll let me, that is.”

There’s another few seconds of silence as Aki’s words sink in.

“Do you mean it?” Kokoro asks, sounding small and hopeful. “Do you really, really mean it?”

“Yes,” Aki tells her solemnly. “I really, really mean it.”

Kokoro reacts by throwing her arms around Aki’s neck and hugging her tight. Hikari hangs back hesitantly until Aki reaches out, then she takes her hand and moves in close so that she’s holding onto Aki’s waist. They’re both crying again, but it’s different this time. They’re not agitated anymore.

Ginga looks up at Crow, seemingly impressed. “Your girlfriend is kind of cool,” he admits.

“And maybe just a little bit pretty,” Daichi chimes in.

“Are you kidding?” says Crow, ruffling their hair and making them laugh. “She’s drop dead gorgeous. And she’s chosen me, of all people. I must be the luckiest guy alive.”

The mood lightens, and Crow is about to suggest that they get something to eat when Kokoro speaks up.

“Oh! But if Big Bro Crow and Big Sis Aki ever do have babies, then that means we’ll be getting little sisters and brothers to play with. It’d be our turn to be the older ones!”

Hikari’s eyes shine at the prospect. “A little sister?” Her dreamy expression suggests that she’s far away in a wonderful world of her own. “That wouldn’t be so bad.”

“A little brother would be better,” Ginga argues.

“They could have one of each?” Daichi suggests.

“Or,” Crow cuts in, hoping to keep them from getting carried away, “we could try being a couple first before deciding on any plans for the future. That’s a long way away, you know. We don’t know what’s going to happen between now and then.”

But it’s too late. Kokoro is already picking out names for their future siblings.

Crow gives Aki a shrug. Aki sighs.

At least the kids are happy.

 

End.


End file.
